warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosstail (ThunderClan)
Mosstail is a brown she-cat with dark brown legs, tail and face with white paws and beautiful blue eyes! 'Mosstail' She and her siblings, Ravenkit and Rockkit are Thunderclan kits, along with their cousins; Smokekit, Icekit, Ashkit and Dovekit. Then unexpectedly her mother Hawkheart leaves to to Windclan with Smokekit and Rockkit, soon her aunt leaves too to Riverclan with Ravenkit and promises to someday get Dovekit to come too. That makes Mosskit and the other remaining kits lonely. Mosskit, Icekit and Ashkit feel unwanted and escape out of the nursery and out of camp to a stream to make their own clan 'Braveclan', but Shimerpool, the nursery queen that is now taking care of them finds them and brings them back! After a while Mosskit, Icekit, and Ashkit become apprentices, now being named Mosspaw, Icepaw, and Ashpaw, their mentors being Mosspaw: Ambereyes, Icepaw: Spottedpelt, and Ashpaw: Pinefur. Ashpaw not being pleased with his mentor leaves and goes to ShadowClan which leaves Mosspaw and Icepaw sad and deciding to be loyal to their Clan and the warrior code even when everyone around them refuses to. Through their training Mosspaw and Icepaw noticing something special about themselves. Mosspaw is amazing at fighting and Icepaw at tracking. Soon the two beautiful she-cats become Warriors being known as Mosstail and Iceblossom and Dovekit finally becoming an apprentice, Dovepaw. Soon Riverclan cats begin to attack the camp looking for Dovepaw. Thinking that Dovepaw is still a kit they accidently take Daisykit instead. Roseshade, Daisykit's mother gets attacked by the RiverClan warrior and dies, so a patrol of ThunderClan warriors are sent to try to trade Dovepaw for Daisykit. Sadly Daisykit does not want to leave so Riverclan gets to keep both the cats. After a moon Mosstail and Iceblossom, who are best friends get their first apprentices, Daisykit's two sisters. Mosstail gets Orangepaw: an orange tabby she-cat, and Iceblossom gets Lilypaw: a light brown tabby she-cat. The problem is that their apprentices have various problems, Orangepaw won't listen or obey at all, and Lilypaw won't do anything but sit up straight. Soon their apprentices grow out of their problems and become Warriors, known as Orangeblossom and Lilyshade. One day after a blizzard, Mosstail and Iceblossom are sent out to look for unharmed Medicine Cat herbs by Starlingfeather. While they are around Twoleg Place they hear little mews and find two abandoned kittypet kits. They each take one in as their own foster kit. They name Iceblossom's foster kit Splashkit and Mosstail's foster kit Aspenkit. A while after, a pack of dogs starts to attack the Thunderclan camp. Starlingfeather, the clan's Medicine Cat tells Mosstail and Iceblossom about a prophecy only she knew about: 6 kits with an additional 7 will have the power to save the clans... Starlingfeather told them that this had meant them and that she thought that this must be what the prophecy was about, so Mosstail and Iceblossom make a plan to kill the dogs. They go through a tunnel with their clan that gets to them to Windclan Territory safely, traveling only at night. When they get to Windclan, Iceblossom and Mosstail get to see many of their relatives, some they never even knew about, like their cousins Lilacheart and Fawnfur and they gained two more people in the prophecy, Smokecloud and Rockshadow! They tell Windclan about the dogs and tell them about the prophecy. Smokecloud, Rockshadow, Mosstail and Iceblossom decide that they will head for Riverclan. They decided that since Smokecloud's special power is jumping that he could help the clans jump over the gorge and that would put them in Riverclan territory! When they get to the gorge Smokecloud successfully gets everyone across the gorge, though Mosstail was very frightened about jumping it. When they get to the Riverclan camp, Category:She-Cats Category:Characters With Siblings Category:Characters Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Senior Warriors Category:Tanossnapclan Category:Fartclan